


Happy Father's Day, Daddy!

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father's Day, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twink!Dean Winchester, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel spends Father's Day with his twink boyfriend, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day to all the daddies out there: biological, step, and sugar! (But not the absent ones, fuck you guys)

_Can I come over?_

Castiel's phone buzzed with a text from his twink boyfriend, Dean.

_Of course, I'm just making breakfast._

The message had only just sent when he heard his front door unlock.

"Pancakes!" He heard Dean exclaim, followed by heavy footsteps as Dean barrelled towards the kitchen.

Castiel had barely turned around in time for Dean to launch himself into Castiel's arms, his legs wrapping around his waist.

"Dean!" Castiel whined, grabbing hold of him and thanking his lucky stars that his parents had forced home into sports when he was younger, so that he could now keep up with his boyfriend.

"Do you know what today is?" Dean batted his eyelashes with an attempt at an innocent smile.

"I do," Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I got you a card," Dean chuckled, pressing a kiss to Castiel's nose and jumping down.

"Dean," Castiel complained again, feeling his cheeks warm.

Dean pulled out a blue envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Cas, looking away shyly; Castiel knew better than to think Dean was actually bashful.

Castiel pulled out a card that had love hearts printed in a child-like drawing style all over the front, with big, bold letters that read _'I love you, Daddy!'_

"Oh, my god," Castiel groaned, his face heating impossibly further.

"Open it!" Dean grinned. Castiel did as he was told.

 _'Love from your little princess'_ was printed inside, and Dean had written his name with a bunch of hugs and kisses.

"Oh, Dean…"

"I know, I know, taking my daddy issues to a whole new level right?" Dean grinned, but Castiel could see the insecurity.

"Hey," Castiel frowned and gently grabbed Dean's arms. "Don't do that. You know I love you just the way you are. Your creepy baggage and all."

"Shut up, pedo," Dean snorted, but let Castiel kiss him slowly.

"Well that's a very rude way to speak to daddy on his special day," Castiel chided.

"Are you going to punish me, sir?" Dean smirked.

"No," Castiel growled, "I'm gonna torture you."

Cas grabbed Dean, who helpfully jumped up and wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist once more.

"Wait, wait!" Dean said as Castiel started to head towards the staircase. Castiel raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Pancakes?"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Castiel held Dean tightly with one arm, and used his other hand to chuck the pan into the sink and turn off the burner.

"That can be my dessert after I eat you."

"Daddy!" Dean groaned, pressing his warm face into the crook of Castiel's neck.

Castiel practically ran up the stairs, still holding the weight of Dean. He slammed his bedroom behind him and threw Dean onto the bed.

"Lose your clothes," Castiel said firmly and watched as Dean struggled between speed and accuracy in taking off his jeans.

"Fuck!" He groaned as they got caught on his sneakers; Castiel bit back a laugh. That was his goofy, sexy boyfriend.

Finally, Dean was fully naked, and spread out on Castiel's bed, like every single one of his fantasies come true.

"Come on!" Dean said impatiently.  
Castiel rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his sweatshirt.

Normally he wouldn't give Dean the satisfaction, but Dean had been in South Dakota for all the previous week, visiting family. He didn't mind rushing things a little, just for today.

He crawled onto the bed, and hovered over Dean. He leant down to kiss Dean, but didn't let their bodies touch.

Dean arched up, but Castiel sat back on his heels.

"Do I need to tie you down?" Castiel asked pointedly, and Dean shook his head quickly, his cheeks heating.

"N-no, I'm sorry," he said.

"You're sorry…?"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Dean huffed.  
Castiel nodded and opened his bedside draw. He pulled out a tiny packet of lube and tossed it at Dean.

"Prep yourself, that's all you get," Castiel warned.

Dean snatched the lube and tore it open, eagerly spreading the slick on his fingers.

Castiel watched as his boyfriend made a show out of opening himself up, stretching himself open with three fingers before Castiel couldn't take it anymore.

Castiel reached in the draw once more, for a condom this time, but before he could rip the foil --

"Wait," Dean said. Castiel looked down at him, and Dean gently grabbed his cock with his slick hand. "Don't use a condom."

"Are-- are you sure?" Castiel asked, biting back a moan as Dean slowly stroked him.

"Yes, Jesus, come on, Cas!" Dean whined, flopping back on the mattress in frustration.

"Hey," Castiel said quietly. Dean leaned up on his elbows and stared at Cas. Cas shuffled up into Dean's space and kissed him long and slow. "I'll take care of you, baby."  
Dean brightened up immediately.

"I love you, daddy."

"Love you, baby boy," Castiel said, pressing the blunt head of his dick to Dean's hole.

"Please, daddy," Dean moaned quietly.

Castiel pushed in slowly, and Dean let out a breathy sigh.

Castiel paused for a moment so that Dean could adjust, but Dean just sent him an impatient glare.

Castiel grinned and drew out slowly, before painstakingly sliding back in.

Dean growled and slammed Castiel back onto the bed.

"It's been a whole week, _daddy,_ and I am so over waiting," Dean snapped.

If there was any real power dynamics in their relationships, there's no way Dean would have got away with it.

As it was, Castiel found any protests very hard to conjure with Dean riding his dick like a pro.

In Castiel's opinion, it was over way too quickly; Dean shot his load all over Castiel's chest, and Cas came hot and deep inside of Dean without a barrier for the first time.

"I missed you daddy," Dean said once they were cleaned up and wrapped in each other's arms.

"I missed you too, kiddo," Castiel said, pressing a kiss to Dean's temple.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy," Dean grinned.

"You're impossible," Cas chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo guess who has sincere daddy issues and spent this Father's Day reading (and now writing) daddy kink because I can't even remember the last time my father talked to me!
> 
> Also, I can't seem to get the hang of this smut thing, but if you're reading this I guess you made it to the end, so it can't be too bad.


End file.
